Travellers, in particular, are often forced to sleep in a sitting position. This can occur during extended travel in aeroplanes, buses, cars, trains and the like. Various proposals have been made to provide supporting pillows to reduce the discomfort experienced by persons sleeping in a sitting position. These prior art pillows have included bone shaped pillows for insertion under the neck and inflatable pillows in the form of a collar extending about a user's neck. None of these pillows, however, provide adequate lateral support for the head of the user. The present invention is directed to a novel pillow adapted for use by travellers and others seeking to sleep with the head upwardly inclined.